Death Note sur un Réseau social!
by TormentedDreams
Summary: Mello a rejoint Facebook. Mello a changé son nom en Mello pas Mellow ... Venez découvrir le reste!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. _

_J'avais vu une fanfic qui m'avait beaucoup plu. Elle se présentait sous la forme d'un copier coller du mur Facebook. C'était pour Harry Potter. (Je vous envoie le lien si vous voulez d'ailleurs.)_

_J'en ai fais une version mais pour Death note. (Toujours principalement axée sur Mello et Matt bien sur.) Il y aura plusieurs chapitres car ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire. _

_Les personnages Death note seront à peu près tous réunis. Il ne faudra pas prendre compte par exemple du fait que Kira peut parler avec Mello avec à côté un L toujours vivant... (Enfin, vous comprendrez...)_

_Les idées sont les bienvenues._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. )_

* * *

><p>Mello a rejoint Facebook.<p>

Mello a changé son nom en Mello (pas Mellow)

Mello (pas Mellow) est désormais amis avec Matt Th3 G4m3r.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : M3l ! Tu 3s 3nf!n sur f4c3b00k !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Qu0! ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : (Il n'est pas question que je réponde à quelqu'un qui parle comme ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Techniquement t'as répondu là :P

- Mello (pas Mellow) : PARDON ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : … Rien. (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ouais, il me semblait aussi.

Mello (pas Mellow) est désormais amis avec Lawliet et 3 autres personnes. (Matt Th3 G4m3r et Lawliet aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Chocolat » et « Cuir ». (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Moi aussi j'aime ça, particulièrement quand c'est sur toi. (Lawliet aime ça)

- Lawliet : Hum.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : MATT ! (Matt Th3 G4m3r et Lawliet aiment ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Moi je n'ai pas besoin de la Triforce. L'ultime puissante je l'ai déjà dans mon pantalon. » (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je sais que tu aimes.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tsss…

Matt Th3 G4m3r est désormais amis avec Near. (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Non… MATT, TU PLAISANTES LA?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Euh… Il y a une phrase qui disait qu'il fallait être proche de ses ennemis…

- Near : Ennemi ? Hier encore tu ne me disais pas que c'était seulement dans la tête de Mello et que toi tu m'aimais bien ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ? MATT JE VAIS TE TUUUUUUUUUER ! Et Near même tarif ! (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Mello (pas Mellow) est désormais amis avec Rod ross, Sido et 3 autres personnes. (Sido aime ça)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Mel, J'ai trouvé la tablette de chocolat que tu cherchais hier ! (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Toi je t'aime. (Matt Th3 G4m3r, Sido, Near et Lawliet aiment ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Elle t'attend dans ma chambre. )

- Near : Avec autre chose je suppose. (Lawliet aime ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : FUCK YEAH ! (Lawliet aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) est en couple avec Matt Th3 G4m3r. (Matt Th3 G4m3r, Mello (pas Mellow), Lawliet et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Lawliet : Seulement maintenant ?

- Near : La tablette de chocolat y est pour quelque chose. (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Lawliet : C'est normal.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je l'avoue…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Elle était vraiment délicieuse.

- Near : J'ai des doutes sur ce dont tu parles… (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Oh mon dieu. (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Lawliet : Matt est certainement très flatté.

- Mello (pas de Mellow) : JE PARLE DU CHOCOLAT BANDE PERVERS DEGOUTANT ! (Near et Lawliet aiment ça.)

- Lawliet : Désolé Matt. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : J'ai l'habitude…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Attend. T'ose te plaindre ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Non, maître. (Lawliet, Near et 5 autres personnes aiment çà.)

- Roger : Il faudrait que je surveille mieux cet orphelinat... (Watari aime ça.)

Kira le dieu a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : Je suis la justice. (Misa Misa et Ryuk aiment ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r est désormais amis avec Misa Misa. (Near aime ça.)

- Near : Matt semble aimer les blondinettes. (Kira le dieu et Lawliet aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Crétin !

- Misa Misa : Misa trouve que Mellow a de beaux cheveux. Misa voudrait connaître son shampoing.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : AGFRDRTETKJLBDTESQZBGVKJ… (Near, Lawliet et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Pas trop mal au cul ce matin? (Matt Th3 G4m3r, Near, Lawliet et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : PUTAIN MATT EFFACE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Near : Trop tard.

- Lawliet : Trop tard.

- Kira le dieu : Trop tard.

- Misa Misa : Tard trop.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE

Watari W a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : Rupture de stock de biscuits Panda, veux-tu ceux en forme d'ours à la place ? (Near et Roger aiment ça.)

- Lawliet : Oui, merci.

Mello (pas Mellow) a changé son statut en : Privé de chocolat par Roger. Privé de CHOCOLAT. DE CHOCOLAT. (Roger aime ça.)

- Roger : Pour 2 semaines et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Near : Je peux affirmer sans hésitation que l'encre de chine fait un colorant très résistant pour cheveux. Et pour tout le reste du corps aussi. (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : …

- Lawliet : Nous savons tous que c'est Matt qui souffrira le plus pendant ces 2 semaines.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : Privé de jeux vidéos pour 2 semaines. Devinez pour quoi.

- Near : Mello t'as forcé à lui ramener du chocolat et tu t'es fais prendre. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tu n'as pas été assez discret imbécile…

- Roger : Vous êtes irrécupérables… (Lawliet et Watari aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Willy Wonka ». (Lawliet et Linda aiment ça.)

- Near : Parce qu'il partage tes goûts spéciaux pour les coiffures ? (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Jaloux. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow).

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : J'ai ta DS en otage. Toute action susceptible de m'énerver n'est pas conseillée si tu veux la revoir en un seul morceau. (Rod ross aime ça.)

* * *

><p><em>De la suite bientôt, si je vois que ça intéresse. <em>

_:) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour :D_

_Un autre chapitre pour leur vie sur Facebook, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Les commentaires que j'avais reçu étaient super, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me fournir vos envies ou vos idées pour les prochains chapitres._

_Et désolée pour l'énorme retard, je suis vraiment paresseuse. é_è_

* * *

><p>Mello (pas Mellow) a changé son statut en : Matt, mon sexy gamer. (Lawliet et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Mello (pas Mellow) a supprimé son statut.

- Lawliet : Pourquoi l'avoir supprimé ? Cela lui aurait fait plaisir.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il a eu le temps de le voir vu que c'est lui-même qui l'a écrit.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : N'a définitivement plu de DS :'( (Near aime ça.)

- Near : Il te vole ta console et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est t'amuser en piratant son Facebook…

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mais je m'ennuyais !

Lawliet est désormais ami avec Matsuda Matsou. (Matsuda Matsou et Misa Misa aiment ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : C'est qui ça ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : De quoi tu te mêles toi

- Lawliet : C'est un policier imprudent. (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Matsuda Matsou : Hein ? Mais je…

- Misa Misa : Misa Misa pense aussi que Matsou est imprudent !

- Matsuda Matsou : Mais Misa Misa même imprudent, j'ai quand même bien aidé des fois !

- Kira le dieu : Je rajouterai « idiot » aussi.

Mello (pas Mellow) a rejoint le groupe « Pour ceux qui ne savent pas dire de Matsuda Matsou ou de Misa Misa qui est le plus idiot. » (Lawliet, Kira le dieu et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Near est désormais amis avec Halle, Rester et Gevanni.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ha tiens, tes collègues. Il n'y en avait pas plus avant ? (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Near : …

Near aime « En 2012, arrivé d'une nouvelle version des Playmobil Ecole. » (Near aime ça.)

- Halle : J'ai ça à rajouter sur la liste des courses donc. (Near aime ça.)

- Rester : Tu le gâtes trop…

- Gevanni : En plus il l'a déjà ce jeu là, vieille version ou pas c'est toujours le même…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tu te conduis vraiment comme un bébé Near.

- Near : Mello, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui devrais me parler de bonne conduite.

- Rester : Je suppose que les jouets ce n'est pas si grave après tout.

- Gevanni : C'est mieux, quand on pense qu'il pourrait se comporter comme Mello…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Near, tu veux 3 collèges en moins ? (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a fait le test « Quel est votre taux de cruauté ? » et a obtenu un pourcentage de 95%. (Rod ross aime ça.)

- Near : Il doit y avoir une erreur, pourquoi pas 100% ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Non, moi je suis d'accord avec les 95% !

- Near : Si vraiment il avait 5% de gentillesse, ce serait pour le chocolat et pas pour toi Matt…

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Hein ! Mais Mello !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …

Near a rejoint le groupe : « Pour que Matt aille au centre des petits amis maltraités. » (Roger et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a rejoint le groupe : « Pour que Near s'étrangle une bonne fois pour toute avec un lego. » (Kira le dieu aime ça)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a rejoint le groupe : « Pour que Matt puisse trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait jouer à ses jeux sans tomber au milieu d'une guerre Mello – Near. » (Roger, Lawliet et 11 autres personnes aiment ça

Roger a crée un sondage : « Pour ou contre attacher et enfermer Mello au fond de cave de l'orphelinat ? » (Near et Les étudiants de Wammy's aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Essaye un peu vieux dégoûtant !

Roger a publié une photo sur son mur.

- Halle : C'est quoi ce qu'on voit au fond de la pièce ? C'est trop sombre…

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : OOOH MON DIEU C'EST MELLO ! (Roger aime ça.)

- Near : Avec quoi l'as-tu attaché ?

- Roger : Camisole…

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : MAAAIS VOUS ETES MALADE !

- Near : Roger tu entends ?

- Roger : Oui, les mouches volent.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : « Je m'ennuie… »

- Near : J'ai une poupée Mello si tu veux.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : … Tu as quoi ?

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : « La poupée Mello n'est pas aussi bien que lui… Je m'ennuie encore… »

- Near : Redonne la moi alors.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : … Je ne crois pas qu'il serait content de savoir que tu as une poupée à son effigie…

- Near : Tant pis. De toute façon, j'en refais une quand je veux. Des Barbie, il m'en reste pleins.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Pour ça non plus, il ne serait pas content…

Roger a changé son statut en « Watari est venu détacher Mello pour quelque chose comme « droit » et « homme ». Notre ère de paix est terminée. »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : ROGER TU ES UN HOMME MORT.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un Poke à Mello (pas Mellow)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Mon Melloooooooooooooooooo 3 tu m'as manqué ! (Lawliet et 11 personnes aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt ! 3 ECRIS ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS UN MESSAGE COMME CA ET TOI AUSSI TU IRAS FAIRE UN SEJOUR A LA CAVE.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : …

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Maintenant viens m'apporter du chocolat.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : J'arrive… (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça)

Matsuda Matsou a écrit sur le mur de Misa Misa : Je t'ai vu à la télé Misa Misa ! Mes félicitations !

- Misa Misa : Merci Matsou ! Misa Misa est contente d'avoir pu chanté même si Mademoiselle La Présentatrice a tout fait pour que Misa Misa ne puisse pas le faire.

- Takada la Déesse : Gamine !

- Misa Misa : Sorcière !

Misa Misa a écrit sur le mur de Kira le dieu : Liiiiiiiiiiiight, Misa Misa est triste parce que Takada l'ennuie ! Misa Misa voudrait bien que Light chéri la tue ! (Lawliet aime ça)

Takada la Déesse a écrit sur le mur de Kira le dieu : Light ! Tu m'avais dis que tu ne voyais plus Misa ! Qu'on ne serait rien qu'à deux pour le nouveau monde ! Pourquoi elle est toujours là ? (Lawliet aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a rejoint le groupe : « Les femmes sont stupides et le prouvent tout le temps. Devenez Gay. » (Matt Th3 G4m3r, Lawliet et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Lawliet a partagé le lien « Les femmes sont stupides et le prouvent tout le temps. Devenez Gay. » sur le mur de Kira le dieu.

- Kira le dieu : Merci du conseil… (Lawliet aime ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Mello, on se voit cet après midi ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Nan Matt, j'ai du travail aujourd'hui.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mais j'ai envie de te voir Mello !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : J'ai du travail Matt !

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mais aller ! Mello !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : BON SANG MATT J'AI DIS NON !

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en « Va encore passer sa journée tout seul… »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Oh pitié…

- Lawliet : Tu n'as qu'à aller te promener Matt. Il y a peu être dans les magasins des jeux que tu n'as pas encore acheté.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : C'est possible ça ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Ouais, je vais aller racheter le jeu cassé !

- Lawliet : Tu n'en casses pas souvent, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mello est venu me voir la semaine passé… Cela faisait un petit temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu… Et ce pauvre jeu était malheureusement sur le lit à ce moment là. (Near aime ça.)

Kira le dieu a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : J'ai les pieds mouillés.

- Lawliet : Tu sais, il y a d'autres façons de me dire que tu veux un massage… (Kira le dieu aime ça)

Kira le dieu a rejoint le groupe « Passer des heures sous la pluie à manger des gâteaux avec un homme panda. » (Lawliet et Kira le dieu aiment ça.)

Lawliet a rejoint le groupe « Passer des heures sous la pluie à rigoler comme des méchants avec un taré schizophrène. » (Kira le dieu et Lawliet aiment ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Mello ! Tu avais dis que tu travaillais aujourd'hui ! Je t'ai vu en train de promener dehors! :'(

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Matt, je ne suis pas sortit et là je travaille toujours.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je t'ai vu dehors ! C'était toi, je le sais ! On aurait pu se voir aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu as inventé ça ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : MATT ! Arrête là, ça suffit, je te dis que je n'ai pas bougé !

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Tu me ments… C'était toi :'(

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en « Tellement triste que je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux jeux vidéos… »

- Near : Quelle idée d'être avec Mello aussi…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Near ta gueule ! Et Matt, tu deviens complétement parano, je ne suis pas sorti ! Demande à Rod et à Sido !

- Lawliet : Que se passe t'il?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mello a dit qu'on pouvait pas se voir mais pourtant il est sorti! Il me ment! Et peu être qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre!

- Mello (pas mellow) : Mais non!

- Lawliet : S'il le dit, il doit y avoir une explication Matt…

Matt Th3 G4m3r a répondu aux quizz « Est-ce qu'il te trompe ? », « Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ? », « Es-tu devenu nul au lit ? », « Quel méthode vas-tu utiliser pour te suicider ? »,…

* * *

><p><em>Normalement, je ne devrais pas trop traîner pour un prochain chapitre, vu que j'ai déjà quelques idées. <em>

_A bientôt. )_


	3. Chapter 3

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : « Matty, tu viens me voir ? »

- Near : ah ah. (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Nan…

- Near : … Oh oh (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ne me dis pas que c'est encore pour cette histoire… Tout le monde te l'a dit je n'étais pas dehors.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mais je t'ai vu !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tes lourds.

- Lawliet : Tu as sûrement confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. (Et si c'est cela, je me demande bien avec qui…)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : … Peu être. (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Attends, tu m'ennuis depuis l'autre jour avec ça, alors que tu n'es même pas sur de qui tu as vu ? Bon sang mec, comment tu faisais pour être 3éme…

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : C'est maintenant qu'il le dit… (Near aime ça.)

- Near : Il était comment le Mello que tu as vu ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Pareil que mon Mello, il m'a juste paru un peu plus petit et… Ses cheveux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient un peu plus long… Il sautillait aussi.

- Near : Tu as déjà vu Mello « sautiller » ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Ouais … A de nombreuses reprises en fait.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Dis le et tu es mort.

- Near : … Tu empêches l'enquête d'avancer Mello.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Il dérivait sur un autre sujet !

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il portait une jupe et avec moi, il n'a jamais voulu en mettre !

- Lawliet : Mello se travestit ?

- Watari : Mon dieu… Mais que s'est-il passé dans mon dos à cet orphelinat…

- Roger : Ne le demande pas sil-te-plait.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL JE N'AI JAMAIS MIS DE JUPE ! VOUS DELIREZ TOUS !

- Kira le dieu : Je sais.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX TOI ?

- Kira le dieu : Je lisais tout ces étranges commentaires sans vraiment m'y intéresser quand j'ai réalisé quelque chose… Misa…

- Lawliet : …

- Near : …

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Ma vie est finie.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : « Si je ne réponds pas c'est que je suis attaché dans la cave. »

Near aime « Tout quitter et partir vivre dans un Maxi Toys. » (Lawliet et Halle aiment ça.)

Roger aime « N'accepter jamais de devenir surveillant dans un orphelinat de génies. »

Kira le dieu est maintenant ami avec Mikami Teru. (Takada et Mikami Teru aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a partagé un lien sur le mur de Roger : « N'accepter jamais d'entrer dans un orphelinat où le surveillant est un vieux dégoutant qui prend plaisir à enfermer de pauvre étudiant dans un cave. »

- Roger : C'est… C'était pour le bien de l'orphelinat !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : CE QUI FERAIT DU BIEN A CET ORPHELINAT C'EST QUE TU DEMISSIONNES ROGER !

Mello (pas Mellow) a changé son statut en : « Je ne vois pas la ressemblance entre cette Misa et moi. Mes cheveux sont d'une plus belle couleur en plus. » (Near, Lawliet et Kira le dieu et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Misa Misa : Misa Misa trouve que Mello est méchant ! Misa Misa a une jolie couleur de cheveux !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Misa, tu connais la table de multiplication de 9? (Kira le dieu et Takada la déesse aiment ça.)

- Misa Misa : … Les mathématiques, c'est le point faible de Misa Misa ! C'est juste un coup de chance !

Lawliet a publié un lien sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : « Tout quitter et partir sauver la princesse Peach avec Mario. »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tout quitter ? Qu'il essaye d'abord de quitter la cave ha haha !

Matsuda Matsou et Misa Misa aiment « Caméra cachée sur Sakura Tv. »

Near a rejoint le groupe : « Pour ceux qui ne supporte pas qu'un Lego jaune soit dans la pile des Lego bleus. »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Si tu savais à quel point je suis jaloux, tu as une vie passionnante Near. Du matin au soir, trier des Lego. Ah, l'extase hein ? (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Rester : Mello, ce que tu devras trier toi c'est les cadavres qui vont s'empiler dans ta cave. (Gevanni et Halle aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Oh, tu veux que le tiens de cadavre soit à une place spécifique ? Enfoiré va ! (Rod ross aime ça.)

Lawliet et Kira le dieu et 2 autres personnes sont maintenant amis avec Soichiro Yagami. (Matsuda Matsou aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Oh ça alors, Yagami

- Matsuda Matsou : Chef! Enfin sur Facebook !

- Soichiro Yagami : Eh… Oui.

Soichiro Yagami a écrit sur le mur de Kira le Dieu : « Fiston, pourquoi ce nom étrange et pas le tien ? » (Lawliet, Near et Mello (pas Mellow) aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a crée un sondage : « Devrais-je donner à Matt sa DS avec ou sans batterie ? »

- Near : Tu ne lui avais pas laissé au départ ? Je n'imagine pas dans quel état il est en ce moment…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : S'il survit à ses 60 cigarettes par jour il survivra bien à ça.

Lawliet a écrit sur le mur de Watari : « Il serait peu être temps d'aller chercher Matt… » (Near aime ça.)

- Watari : D'accord, je m'en occupe.

Kira le dieu a rejoint le groupe : « A ceux pour qui avoir un nom dans un cahier est plus important que d'avoir son père vivant. » (Mikami Teru aime ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : « VIVANT ! » (Lawliet, Near et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Lawliet : On dit « Merci Watari » ! (Watari et Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Near : C'est ce qui arrive, quand on vit avec une personne tarée.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Near, un petit tour dans ma cave ? (Rod ross aime ça.)

- Near : …

Mikami Teru a écrit sur le mur de Kira le dieu : « Dieu ! Dieu ! Dieu ! » (Misa Misa aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Attacher son petit ami, le chauffer puis se barrer. »

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : … (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Lawliet : Mauvais souvenirs Matt ?

Matt a rejoint les groupes : « Faire du contre sens sur l'autoroute pour rigoler de la tête des gens qu'on croise. » et « Boire avec Modération, mais qui est Modération ? » (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Mello aime « 100 et 1 manière d'emmerder un albinos antisocial. » (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow), Matt Th3 G4m3r, Kira le dieu et 5 autres personnes participent à un événement : « Soirée Chez lawliet. »

Lawliet a publié 12 photos dans l'album « Soirées »

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je crois que j'aurai « aimé » l'album avant de voir quelles photos y sont …

- Near : Maintenant, peu être que tu sauras qui est Modération. (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Misa Misa : Oh, Misa misa voit quelque chose de mignon ! Misa Misa se demande si c'est vraiment Matty qui lèche la joue de Mellow ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Nom de dieu. (Lawliet aime ça)

- Mikami Teru : DIEU !

- Lawliet : Ce n'est rien ça. Dîtes-vous qu'il y en a des biens pires.

- Near : Vraiment ? Il y a pire que celle où on voit que la tête de Mello a totalement disparu sous le t-shirt de Matt ? (Lawliet et Matt Th3 G4m3r aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : AAAARGH

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : « Oh, Mellow Yellow ! J'ai envie de calins ! On se voit ? » (Misa Misa aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Je te laisse 2 minutes pour te rattraper de ce message.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : … OH, Mello, Maître pourrions-nous nous voir pour quelques sports extrêmes où bien sur tu domineras pour une fo… Euh, où tu domineras comme d'habitude ? PS : Le cuir n'est pas sexy. C'est le cuir sur ton corps qui est sexy. (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Je t'attends où tu sais Matty. )

* * *

><p><em>Review ? <em>

_(ça motive.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo,

Je m'excuse pour ma grande période sans mise à jour et vous met aujourd'hui un petit chapitre en plus.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et merci encore pour les commentaires, vous êtes super. Vraiment.

:)

* * *

><p>Matt Th3 G4m3r a rejoint le groupe : « Rentrer dans une maison de retraite déguisé en Faucheuse. » (Mello (pas Mellow) et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Faut s'en souvenir de le faire quand Roger y sera.

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Je ne voudrai pas t'impressionner mais… Je sais cuire des pâtes. » (4 personnes aiment ça.)

- Near : Voilà donc comment tu as séduit Mello.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Si ça avait été aussi simple… (Mello (pas mellow) aime ça.)

Lawliet est maintenant en couple avec Kira le Dieu. (12 personnes aiment ça.)

- Watari : Roger et moi te souhaitons plein de bonheur.

- Lawliet : Merci.

- Near : … Félicitation…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ouais … Bravo

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Idem.

- Lawliet : Quel enthousiasme.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Hé... Et les deux filles qui étaient à ses pieds, que deviennent-elles ?

- Lawliet : … Elles ne sont pas vraiment au courant.

- Kira le Dieu : …

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Oh… Alors ça, je m'en charge. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Misa Misa : « Ton chéri est gay.» (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Takata la Déesse : « Ha ha. Ton mec est gay, tu ne dois pas être si Déesse que ça pour qu'il en change de bord ! » (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Kira le Dieu a écrit sur le Mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : « Tu es toujours tellement plein de délicatesse… »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : C'est ma première qualité.

Takada la Déesse a changé son nom en Takada.

Takada a écrit sur le mur de Kira le Dieu : « Salaud ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! » (Mello (pas mellow), Lawliet et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Une de moins !

Misa Misa a écrit sur le mur de Kira le Dieu : « Chériii, si tu aimes les garçons pourquoi nous sommes ensembles ? »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Bon, pour elle ce sera un peu plus long…

- Matsuda Matsou : Pauvre Misa Misa…

- Misa Misa : Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ca m'énerve déjà.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a rejoint le groupe « La vie est trop courte pour retirer le périphérique USB en toute sécurité. » et « Si toi aussi tu hésites à mettre dans ton CV : J'ai battu la ligue Pokémon. » (7 personnes aiment ça.)

Soichiro Yagami a changé son statut en « Mon… Mon fils est gay ? » (3 personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ha haha Yagami

- Kira le Dieu : Fillette…

Mello (pas mellow) aime « Crier à quelqu'un qui saute à l'élastique : OH MON DIEU Il n'est pas attaché ! »

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Une femme regarde une émission culinaire dans le salon. Son mari la voit et lui demande pourquoi elle regarde ça alors qu'elle ne sait pas cuisiner. La femme répond : Et alors ? Toi tu regardes bien des films pornos et tu ne sais pas baiser. » (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Halle : « C'est quoi la marque des couches de Near ? » (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Near : …

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ne sois pas timide comme ça voyons.

Halle a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : « Mello, je crois que tu as oublié ton fond de teint chez moi. »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : DE QUOI TU PARLES ?

- Near : Gênée, Mellow ?

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Je n'ai jamais abusé de l'alcool. Il a toujours été consentant. »

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « - Moi, je pense que ... - Toi tu penses rien, tu dis rien, tu fermes ta gueule et tu ne fais pas chier ! » (Matt Th3 G4m3r et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Kira le Dieu a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : « Tu as toujours ces menottes à chaînes ? »

- Lawliet : Je crois les avoir données...

- Kira le dieu : Vraiment ? Dommage.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : C'est moi qui les ai.

- Kira le dieu : Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas sentit venir… (Lawliet et Mello (pas mellow) aiment ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Techniquement c'est plutôt moi qui les ai… (Mello (pas mellow) aime ça.)

- Near : Pas de détails Matt, s'il-te-plait.

Matt The G4m3r aime « Fils de poulpe ! Va te faire t'entaculer ! »

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « - grooaah… - T'as faim ? – Nan, j'apprends à parler à mon ventre connard. » (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Misa Misa a écrit sur le mur de Kira le dieu : « Chériiiii, pourquoi on ne se voit plus ? Misa Misa est triste… »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …

- Near : Même Mello est découragé de lui dire.

- Kira le dieu : Personnellement j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a rejoint le groupe « J'espère qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis… Et pas seulement pour ma grosse bite. » (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Grrr. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Roger aime « Qu'est ce qui est petit, vert, qui monte et qui descend ? Un scout sur les genoux d'un curé. »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Euh…

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Il y a des matins comme ça ou il est déjà 15h… »

- Near : Es-tu utile à quelque chose ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Oh Near… Si tu savais.

Lawliet a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : « Pourrais-je récupérer les menottes un jour ? » (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ouais. Je vais juste en profiter une dernière fois ce soir. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Ha ha ha.

- Lawliet : … Merci.

- Kira le dieu : …

- Near : Certaines choses devraient vraiment rester privées…

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Les idées sont toujours les bienvenues. (Et s'intégreront direct au prochain chapitre ou plus tard, mais j'essayerai de faire plaisir.)

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Oy,

Tant que j'avais des choses en tête j'ai fais un chapitre. (J'aurai aussi pu les noter en post-it quelque part et faire mes devoirs. Mais c'est bizarre... Entre Fanfiction et Devoirs, il y en a un des deux qui sonne vachement plus intéressant.)

Passez un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : J'ai fais tout ce que j'avais à faire avec les menottes. Matt et moi viendrons te les apporter cette après midi.<p>

- Near : Oh bon sang…

- Lawliet : Bien.

- Watari : Je préparerai quelques pâtisseries en plus alors.

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : « J'ai atteins le ciel. » (Mello (pas Mellow) et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : De rien. (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Avoue le que c'est réciproque !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tais-toi !

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : Tu le sais bien. Tu m'emmènes tout le temps au ciel, Mattie. (Matt Th3 G4m3r et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : He he.

Kira le Dieu et Near ont rejoint le groupe : « Pour ceux qui croient que bientôt Mello et Matt mettront carrément une vidéo de leurs actes sexuels. Histoire que nous ayons encore plus de détails. »

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Vous vous rendez compte qu'il pourrait prendre ça comme un défi ?

- Near : Empêche-le de faire ça.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Euh…

- Kira le Dieu : Near, est-ce que Matt a déjà su faire quelque chose contre la volonté de Mello ? Honnêtement ? (Near aime ça.)

- Near : … (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Bien sur que oui ! Je contrôle la relation des fois. Je vous rappelle que déjà ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dans le cul ! (Near et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : AAAAAAAAAARGH (Near et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Matt The G4m3r aime « PUTAIN QUI M'AS VOLE MON BIC ESPECE DE… Ah non, il est là. »

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Il en sait trop. Supprimons-le. » (Rod Ross et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Lawliet : Les activités illégales de Mello.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « - Oui ou Non ? - Noui. »

- Halle : C'est mignon !

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je suis mignon.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tch…

Kira le Dieu a changé son statut en : Mon coiffeur et moi n'avons pas la même notion de « pas trop court »…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ta coupe est ridicule

- Lawliet : Mello…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …ment courte. (Lawliet aime ça.)

- Kira le dieu : Je me sens mieux tout à coup. Je sais qu'au moins, moi, je n'ai pas l'air d'une fillette.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Va te faire foutre !

Mello (pas Mellow) a partagé un lien sur le mur de Near : « Tes moche de près. Recule un peu… Encore un peu… De loin aussi en fait. »

- Near : …

Matt Th3 G4m3r a partagé un lien sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : « - Tu m'as trompé ! - Mais non chérie ! J'ai juste comparé ! Et tu es mieux… La preuve, je suis rentré ! »

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Moi je sais que rien n'est comparable à toi. (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Kira le Dieu : Quel faux cul.

Mello (pas Mellow) a écrit sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : J'ai pensé à un truc ce matin… Toi, complètement nu avec juste ta DS à un endroit particulier. C'était agréable.

- Matt The G4m3r : Je vais faire de tes rêves une réalité.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : En fait, oublie la DS.

-Roger: Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

- Near : Roger, ils ont toujours fait des choses comme ça…

Kira le dieu aime « - C'est quoi ton nom ? - Apelle moi Dieu, ça ira. »

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime : « 1 tequila, 2 tequilas, 3 tequiklas, 4 teuiqlas, 5 tekitoi. » (Mello (pas Mellow) et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) a partagé un lien sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : « - L'alcool ne mène à rien. – Ca tombe bien, je n'allais nulle part ! » (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

Halle, Takada et 3 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe : « Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils les jambes arquées ? Les choses sans importance sont toujours mises entre parenthèses. »

Mello (pas Mellow), Matt Th3 G4m3r, Kira le dieu et 10 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe : « Dieu créa la femme. Déçu du résultat, il inventa Photoshop. »

Mello a partagé un lien sur le mur de Near : « Tu es tellement moche que quand tu épluches un oignon c'est lui qui pleure. »

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Excellent. (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Rester : C'est honteux de dire des choses pareilles !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Oh ? Attend deux secondes… Non non. Je ne ressens aucune culpabilité.

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Moi, mes problèmes je les règle avec une scie et des sacs plastiques. » et « Traverser une maison de désintox avec des sacs de farines percés. »

Soichiro a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : « Mon fils est attaché par des menottes à son lit. Je suis sur que tu peux m'expliquer… »

- Lawliet : Je pourrai oui.

- Soichiro : J'attends…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : L, je peux tout dire à ta place si tu veux.

- Lawliet : Je crois que ça ira… Merci quand même.

- Soichiro : Qu'est ce? …

- Lawliet : J'ai attaché votre fils pour pouvoir le dominer totalement. Dans un acte sexuel évidement. Il en a autant profité que moi. Savez-vous qu'il aime quand on lui tire les cheveux ? J'ai remarqué pleins de choses intéressantes comme ça. (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Kira le Dieu : … Est-ce que c'était la meilleure façon de lui dire ?

- Lawliet : Oh... Tu as su te détacher ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Hé ! Mello aussi aime ça.

- Mogi : Je devrais peu être appeler le chef…

Sayu a écrit sur le mur de Kira le Dieu : Pourquoi tu regardais des magazines avec des filles nues si tu es gay ? (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Kira le dieu : Comment sais-tu ça toi ?

- Sayu : Une fois je t'ai entendu crier quelque chose comme « Je suis la nouvelle justice » et il me semblait que tu chipotais à un livre en même temps… J'ai été voir plus tard et je suis tombée sur eux.

- Kira le dieu : ET MA VIE PRIVEE ALORS ?

-Near : Il me semble que L en a déballé un joli morceau.

Mello (pas Mellow) est désormais ami avec Sayu et 3 autres personnes.

Mikami Teru a changé son statut en : « Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! Supprimé ! »

- Mello (pas Mellow) : C'est quoi son problème?

- Gevanni : Laisse-le s'amuser.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres toi ! Je rêve.

- Rester : Quel caractère !

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Il t'emmerde mon caractère !

- Halle : Voyons Mello… Où est donc ton côté tendre ? (Near aime ça.)

- Near : Comment as-tu fais Halle ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre « Tendre » et…

- Near : Et « Mello » dans la même phrase…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : JE VAIS T'EN FOUTRE DU COTE TENDRE !

- Rester : Mon dieu, mais assommez le une fois pour toute… (Near, Halle et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Kira le dieu : Il n'est pas question que je m'approche de lui !

- Near : …

- Rester : …

- Halle : …

Near a écrit sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mello est en rage. Va le calmer.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Vous m'envoyer comme appât ? Bandes de lâches !

* * *

><p>Maintenant, je me met à genoux et réclame des review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Oy, _

_Je reposte enfin un chapitre!_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour ma grande absence._

_Appréciez bien ~_

* * *

><p>Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Near : Vous avez vraiment tous peur de lui…<p>

- Gevanni : Il y a de quoi… Une fois en rage, il dévasterait une ville entière.

- Roger : Je savais qu'il fallait le laisser dans la cave…

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « - Tu es en retard. – Oh oui, merci, je me demandais pourquoi je courais. »

Takada a écrit sur le mur de Misa Misa : Les soldes arrivent. Profites-en pour aller t'acheter un cerveau !

Mello (pas Mellow) aime : « Je sens que ma main va atterrir subitement et accidentellement dans sa gueule. » (Matt Th3 G4m3r aime ça.)

- Near : Trop aimable.

Kira le dieu a publié un lien sur son mur : « / MelloxNear – Une soirée de puzzles et de chocolats. Rated M. »

- Kira le Dieu : Je n'allais quand même pas garder ça pour moi…

- Lawliet : Oh… Eh bien…

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Si je venais de manger j'aurai tout vomis. (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Gevanni : Ca n'en finit pas, combien de chapitre y a-t-il ?

- Lawliet : 24 exactement.

- Halle : Que veut-dire Rated M ?

- Gevanni : Tu comprendras quand tu auras lu.

- Kira le dieu : « Ce n'est pas long avant que je ressens ton corps se raidir. Tu viens dans ma main et sur les deux d'entre nous, les ongles logé dans le cuir de ma veste. »

- Lawliet : Mello pourra au moins se dire qu'il a eu le dessus. (Kira le dieu aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : OH PUTAIN MES YEUX ! MES YEUX SAIGNENT !

- Near : …

- Halle : Ne lis pas ça…

- Near : Trop tard.

- Kira le dieu : J'espère que vous connaissez un bon psy.

- Near : Je n'en ai pas besoin… Je… Ca va… Ca va aller…

- Kira le dieu : « Et c'est maintenant un Mello entièrement dévêtu qui alla poser des baisers enflammés sur le torse du petit garçon… »

- Kira le dieu : « Les petites mains blanches et habiles agrippent le drap. »

- Kira le dieu : « Mello laissa plusieurs petites marques sur cou. »

- Kira le dieu : « Un gémissement mélangé à un cri de douleur. »

- Lawliet : …

- Mello (pas Mellow) : …

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Qui

- Mello (pas Mellow) : a

- Mello (pas Mellow) : écrit

- Mello (pas Mellow) : ça ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH BORDEL QUI A ECRIT CA PUTAIN C'EST DEGUEULASSE JE VAIS ALLER LE SAIGNER CET ENFOIRE ESPECE DE SALOPARD JE VAIS ALLER LE TROUVER ET LUI FAIRE REGRETTER DETRE NE PUTAI-

- _Facebook : Pour des raisons évidentes l'ajout de commentaires à cette publication à été désactivé_. _Merci de votre compréhension._

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut en : « Je ne sais pas où est Mello… Et impossible de le joindre…»

- Rod Ross : Il est partit il y a 2h.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Mais où ?

- Rod Ross : Le seul qui a osé lui demander s'est pris 3 balles au dessus des yeux.

- Lawliet : Je préférais le temps où il ne faisait que voler du chocolat à la cuisine… (Watari aime ça.)

Kira le dieu a écrit sur le mur de Lawliet : Va sur le site de la fanfiction de tout à l'heure et tape LightxL.

- Lawliet : Je… Je vois.

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Excuse moi, mon majeur avait besoin d'étirements. » et « J'ai trop de truc à faire, du coup, je fais rien. »

Near a changé son statut : Je tiens à dire que Mello a retrouvé le « salopard ».

- Lawliet : ah oui ? Qui était-ce alors ?

- Gevanni : Je n'y crois toujours pas…

- Halle : Moi non plus.

Near : C'était Rester. Pendant ses pauses et le week end, il allait écrire ces fameuses histoires et les publiait ensuite. Un passe temps.

- Kira le Dieu : Excellent.

- Lawliet : Je suppose qu'il est en très mauvais état…

- Near : Disons que… L'enterrement a lieu jeudi, si vous voulez venir, ou non, libre à vous.

Mello (pas Mellow) a changé son statut : Problème trouvé, fusillé et enterré. (Rod ross et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Réviser c'est douter de l'intelligence de son voisin de classe. »

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Bébé, dis à ton joli cul d'arrêter de toucher ma main. (Mello (pas mellow) et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Toi alors…

Matt Th3 G4m3r a écrit sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) : Ouvre ton port USB, mon périphérique arrive !

- Near : …

- Lawliet : C'est intéressant.

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Aller dans une école maternelle et crier que le père noël n'existe pas. » (Matt Th3 G4m3r et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Halle : Oh les pauvres petits…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en faire ?

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Si toi aussi tu ne peux pas dormir car ta bite prend toute la place. » (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

- Near : Ton profil finira par être censuré.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Ce sont tes commentaires rabat-joie qui devraient être censurés.

Lawliet aime « Ne faite pas l'amour le samedi sinon dimanche vous ne saurez plus quoi faire. » (Kira le Dieu et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Kira le dieu : Je ne vois pas où est le problème on peut le refaire dimanche… J'ai une bonne endurance.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Je suis certain qu'il veut des preuves. (Kira le dieu et Lawliet aiment ça.)

- Kira le dieu : Vivement ce week end.

Halle a changé son statut : Sans ce cher Rester nous avons beaucoup plus de boulot…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tu devrais me remercier. Il aurait peu être fini par écrire des histoires HallexNear.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je me demande comment Near pourrait gérer tout ça.

- Halle : Tout ça quoi ?

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Il parle de tes seins.

- Kira le dieu : Un peu de pratique et ça ira tout seul. (Mello (pas Mellow) et Matt The G4m3r aiment ça.)

Mello (pas Mellow) aime « Ah non monsieur le juge, je le jure! Je plaide non coupable, je ne l'ai pas tué! Quand je l'ai enterré il était bien vivant! » (Matt Th3 G4m3r, et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Lawliet a changé son statut : Joyeux Noel à tous et n'oubliez pas de venir pour la soirée ! (Kira le dieu, Mello (pas Mellow), Near et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Near : Je sens les catastrophes qui arrivent…

- Mello (pas Mellow) : ha haha.

Near a changé son statut : Joyeux Noel à tous. (Lawliet, Halle et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut : Noyeux Joel ! (Lawliet et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Tu comptes l'écrire comme ça chaque année ? C'était peu être marrant une fois mais arrête maintenant.

- Near : Mello, tu vas lui gâcher sa joie de Noel…

Mello (pas Mellow) a changé son statut : Joyeux Noel, prenez vous une mort accidentelle et finissez à la poubelle ! (Matt Th3 G4m3r et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

* * *

><p><em>Je vous dis aussi joyeux noel et déjà une bonne année! :D<em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre!_

_Je profite de ma petite place de "note de l'auteur" pour dire merci à mon Limaçou (Linnea Ancalime) qui m'a inspiré des parties. (et m'a remotivée!)_

_Et aussi à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews, vous êtes tous tellement gentils :3_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos idées et vos commentaires ~_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Le chapitre 7 est enfin là.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme les autres, et merci encore pour tout les commentaires ~

* * *

><p>Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Appeler son groupe de musique "Dentifrice". Devenir célèbre. Et entendre à la radio : "Et maintenant le dernier tube de Dentifrice" » (Lawliet et 3 personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Mello (pas Mellow) a publié sur le mur de Near : Hier, j'ai rêvé que tu te faisais écraser par un bus. J'ai bien dormi. (Kira le Dieu aime ça.)

- Near : Donc tu as rêvé de moi… ça t'arrive souvent, j'en suis certain.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : Merde. (Near aime ça.)

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : ? (Near aime ça.)

Matt Th3 G4m3r aime « Oréo » (Mello (pas Mellow), Lawliet et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Lawliet a changé son statut : Tout est prêt pour la soirée. Il manque juste les invités. (Near et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

- Near : De mon côté on démarre.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je n'arrive pas à sortir Mello de la salle de bain, on aura du retard. - Roger : Je démarre aussi.

- Near : Oh, Roger, vous venez aussi ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Sérieusement ?

- Roger : Pourquoi pas. Et puis, Watari doit me montrer quelque chose je crois.

- Lawliet : Ok pour ceux qui démarrent. Matt, ok aussi et Roger, oui, Watari a inventé une petite machine qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je viendrai la voir aussi.

- Misa Misa : Misa Misa est invitée ! Misa Misa démarre aussi !

- Near : L, où avais-tu la tête quand tu as envoyé les invitations ?

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Misa Misa est prête avant Mello.

- Matsuda Matsou : Ce sera super !

- Halle : Je l'espère.

- Mello (pas Mellow) : On démarre aussi.

- Matt Th3 G4m3r : Ouaip.

Kira le Dieu a changé son statut (via mobile) : 30 minutes que tout le monde est arrivé. On essaye de faire boire Near.

Lawliet a changé son statut : Cela fait un quart d'heure que je suis dans la salle de bain avec Light. C'est chaaaaaaaud.

- Kira le Dieu (via mobile) : ?

- Lawliet (via mobile) : Matt lâche mon pc sil-te-plait et reviens au salon.

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke à Matt Th3 G4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a publié sur le mur de Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile) : Je suis à côté de toi tu sais. (Lawliet et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke à Matt Th3 G4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut (via mobile) : Pourquoi quand on essaye de rendre Near saoul c'est Mello qui l'est ?

- Near (via mobile) : Il a bu tout mes verres… (Mello (pas Mellow) aime ça.)

Lawliet a changé son statut : J'aime les bites. (Kira le Dieu aime ça.)

- Lawliet (via mobile) : Reviens au salon Matt !

- Matt Th3 G4m3r (via mobile) : Je suis à la cuisine pas devant ton pc ! C'est pas moi !

- Lawliet (via mobile) : … Mello.

- Lawliet : Quoooi ?

- Lawliet (via mobile) : Reviens au salon.

- Lawliet : Okay lawl

Kira le Dieu a changé son statut (via mobile) : Rendre Near saoul : deuxième tentative !

- Halle (via mobile) : Où est Near ?

Matt Th3 G4m3r a changé son statut (via mobile) : Où est Mello ?

Lawliet a changé son statut : On a gégné Neare est soule !

- Lawliet (via mobile) : Ha. C'est au pc que vous êtes…

Kira le Dieu a changé son statut (via mobile) : On a retrouvés Mello et Near. Prochaine personne à saouler : Matt.

- Matt Th3 g4m3r : Hein ? Je peux pas je dois nous ramener à la maison tantôt !

Near a changé son statut (via mobile) : 418jazd56dee714jhiz884de6484

- Halle (via mobile) : On va rentrer nous…

- Gevanni (via mobile) : Bien d'accord.

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Kira le Dieu a changé son statut (via mobile) : Gagné aussi pour Matt. Il est saoul.

- Lawliet (via mobile) : On va les mettre dans une chambre en haut, ils rentreront demain.

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Roger a changé son statut (via mobile) : Watari et moi sommes les seuls sobres de cette soirée.

- Kira le Dieu (via mobile) : jezuipassoule

- Lawliet (via mobile) : hehahheuhahehee

Mello (pas Mellow) a envoyé un poke a Matt Th3 g4m3r (via mobile).

Matt Th3 G4m3r a envoyé un poke à Mello (pas Mellow) (via mobile).

Roger a publié sur le mur de Matt Th3 G4m3r (via mobile) : Dormez !

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous n'avez galérer à comprendre avec tout les « via mobile » et surtout les quelques moments où il y avait Matt ou Mello sur le pc de Lawliet…<p>

A bientôt ~


End file.
